


souls, and hearts, and minds intertwined

by solange_lol



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, its kinda like a freaky friday type situation, solangelo, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Will opened his mouth, then closed it. “Who- how- if you’re me then…”“Yeah,” Nico’s (his?) face forced a smile. “I’m you; you’re me."Will and Nico wake up in each others bodies.Prompt is "Swap (God-, Camp-, Personality- etc.)" for Day 6 of Solangelo Week





	souls, and hearts, and minds intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how this turned out kskksks but thank you annie aka bookplus/unweildyink for this idea bc i was seriously struggling to think of one for this prompt
> 
> im trying my best to upload this before midnight ksksksksm

It was sunny when Will woke up, surprisingly sunny for the Hades cabin. It took himself a second to realize he was in Cabin 13. He doesn’t remember falling asleep here, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Nico somehow convinced him late last night to stay with him. Speaking of Nico, he wasn’t there either. The son of Hades wasn’t one to get up early, but he was always able to stumble out right before lunch.

   Which meant, if Will was thinking correctly, he overslept.

   He looked down, thinking to check his watch. Surprisingly, it wasn’t on his wrist. It wasn’t next to the bed either, which meant he probably left it in the Apollo cabin. (And was it just him, or was he paler than usual? It was probably just the lighting in the cabin.)

   He swung his legs out of Nico’s bed just in time for a sharp knock to echo throughout the cabin. He trudged towards the door, ready to face hopefully Nico but probably Chiron who came to wake him up.

   However, when Will opened the door, he was greeted with none other than...  himself?

   It was his eyes, his freckles, his curly blonde hair. For a second he thought that it might be a new Apollo kid that just looked scarily like him, but those were defiantly his bracelets on his wrist. He could see the string friendship bracelets that he had collected from campers over the years; some better than others but all there regardless. The leather bracelet that Nico gave him a few months back was also there, as well as the same watch he was looking for a few minutes prior. 

   “Will,” his clone self hissed. “Will, it’s me, Nico.”

   Will opened his mouth, then closed it. “Who- how- if you’re me then…”

   “Yeah,” Nico’s (his?) face forced a smile. “I’m you; you’re me. It’s nice to be taller than you for once.” 

   Just to confirm, Will ran to the Hades cabin bathroom. Sure enough, when he checked in the mirror, Nico’s face stared back at him. He rubbed his eyes a few time, but this was no joke. They definitely had somehow switched bodies, and Will had a feeling it had to do something with the gods.

   Nico (himself?) was waiting for him when he walked back out from the bathroom. “What should we do?” he asked, surprisingly calm as he leaned his now-longer frame against the doorway. 

   Will said nothing, just grabbed Nico’s wrist and pulled him outside. They kept walking, ignoring any stares or “hello’s” from any campers. It probably wasn’t that unusual to see from an outside view; Nico tended to aggressively pull Will around a lot. They had a current mutual agreement. Neither of them was planning on telling any campers that they didn’t know well that they had somehow switched bodies.

   “I told you, Will. It’s not your shift today. You need a day off,” Kayla said, rolling her eyes as the two boys entered the infirmary. “Both of you, go find an empty cabin to make out in or something.”

   “I’m not Will, I’m Nico,” Nico said. 

   Kayla raised an eyebrow. “I take it back, I think you two have spent too much time together. You guys are going crazy.”

   “It’s true,” Will said. “He’s trapped in my body and I’m trapped in his.”

   Kayla’s eyes flipped between them. Will as Nico; Nico as Will. She stared at them for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter. 

   “Man, what kind of god did you have to disrespect in order to cause that?” she gasped, doubling over.

The two thought for a second.

“We made out against that Eros temple, do you think that was it?” Will asked.

“Considering my history with him, I would say so,” Nico grumbled. 

“Austin, get in here!” Kayla yelled towards the back of the room. “This is getting too weird,” she mumbled. 

Austin walked in, slight curiosity painted onto his face. “What do you need?”

Kayla sighs, resting her head on the wall as she jerked a thumb towards the two boys. “They’ve switched bodies,” she said, amusement still laced in her voice.

Austin chuckled. “Eros, huh?” They nodded and he continued. “Lacy and I accidentally sent off some sort of paint bomb that Leo was experimenting with near that temple during Capture the flag Once. You two are lucky you’re both dudes, those Aphrodite chicks are crazy,” he visibly shudders at the memory. 

Austin then explained that the curse would wear off in 24 hours or so. They ended up letting Nico and Will camp out in one of the private rooms in the back since there was no way they would be able to pretend to be each other for an entire day. Will and Nico made them promise that they would only tell Chiron where they were in case of emergency. 

“So,” Nico flopped down on the hospital bed, wincing when his head hit the backboard. He had yet to grasp the awareness he would need with his new height. “We’re stuck here for the next 24 hours.”

Will was hardly listening as Nico babbled on about how  _ this looked like his room from those three days he had to spend in the infirmary _ and how  _ he definitely recognized that stain on the wall from when he tried to throw pudding at Jason and missed. _ There was only one thing on Will’s mind that had been consistent ever since he realized they had switched bodies.

“Will?” Nico asked, waving a hand in front of his boyfriend’s voice. “Hello, Will? Earth to Sunshine?”

Will snapped out of his thoughts, blinking quickly as he stared up at himself (Nico? He really didn't know anymore).

“Do you,” he started slowly as he tried to process the thought that kept pegging him. “Do you think it would be weird to kiss each other, since it would be, like, kissing ourselves?”

Nico snorted. “I was thinking the same thing myself, to be honest,” he smirked. “Guess the only way to find out is to try.”

(It was.  _ Really _ weird. But they had 24 hours with nothing to do, so Will had a feeling he was going to get used to it pretty quickly.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solange-lol !!
> 
> also follow the solangelo week tumblr (im a mod) @solangeloweek for updates throughout the week.
> 
> if this is the first time youre hearing about solangelo week and you want to contribute, dont worry, theres still time !! there are prompts for the entire week, though you do not have to complete the entire week (personally im challenging myself to do it because im bad at this sort of thing). late submissions are also accepted !!


End file.
